krypto_the_superpupfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6 - The Dark Hound Strikes Back! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "The Dark Hound Strikes Back!" (With the picture of Ace the Bat-Hound doing his pose on it as we go to the beginning of the episode. The episode begins in the city of Gotham where Batman's partner Ace the Bat Hound is seeing that Joker's two pet Hyenas Bud and Lou are up to no good once again on screen) Ace: Hmmm... Those Joker's Hyenas are up to something no good once again. I wonder where they're up to. I must stop them of their crime ways myself. (Does so as he goes out of his bat cave which is his hideout as he got on the bat mobile by driving all the way outside at night finding where Bud and Lou are) The Joker's Hyenas are up to something very serious. But what are they after? There's only one way to find out my answer. (Now he uses the magnifying glass to see what Bud and Lou are heading toward the magic mirror gateway to the Great Valley. He got out of the bat mobile by a jump and a leap and landed on the ground by four feet right to where Bud and Lou are standing as they come face to face with each other) And here you are. Bud and Lou: (Laughing evilly) Bud: Bat Hound, how lucky you are to catch up to what we were doing. Lou: Yeah. Too bad Superdog's not here at your side. Without him you're on your own. It is useless to stop us this time without your partner. Bud and I have been taking this magic mirror which we call the Gateway to the Great Valley all the way to our boss; The Joker himself. Ace: Cut the jokes, Hyenas. You're going back to the zoo to where you belong. Even without Krypto, I still have the equipment I need to stop you and your crimes. Bud: We'll see about that. Once we get the jokes on you. Lou, You keep brat hound busy. I have a surprise for him that'll stop him on his trails. Lou: With Pleasure, Bud. (Do as he pleased for Bud as he deals with Ace) Ace: Bring it on! (Presses his collar as he shoots the batter rang as it misses Lou by the shot) Lou: (Laughs evilly) You missed! Ace: Oh. Did I. I was aiming for the magic mirror that will change history. Look behind you. Lou: What? (Sees that Bud is about to be hit by the batter rang) Bud, watch out! Bud: Uh-oh! (Ducks down as it hits the mirror opening the portal to the gateway to the Great Valley as it sucks them all up like a vacuum cleaner and Ace, Bud and Lou entered the fifth dimension of the portal) Bud and Lou: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Ace: Oh shut up. (And as they split themselves up and got out of the portal, Ace has entered the Great Valley all by himself along without Bud and Lou behind them) So… This is the Great Valley. Now to find Krypto with my batter rang tracker that'll send the signal to what brings me here. (Does so as he presses the collar around his neck as the batter rang tracker tracks down to it's signal to where the location of the Great Valley is. Meanwhile, at the other side of the Valley, Seven Super Puppies known as; The Pup Star Patrol along with their Prehistoric Pals; Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby as they lay on their backs seeing the clouds which they think they are sky puffies) Ruby: Ahh. Would you look at that, Super Puppies? Puppy Krypto: What are they, Ruby? Ruby: Those... are the Sky Puffies. Puppy Hot Dog: Are those the things you called "Clouds" all of a sudden? Chomper: That was them. Ruby: And if you take a look at the sky puffies, they'll come in and make different shapes and sizes. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Ooh. This we gotta see. Puppy Brainy Barker: Oh! What's that one called? Littlefoot: Tree Stars. Made by green leafs and the water. Cera: And look at this. It kinda looks like threehorn peek. Only smaller. Ducky: And what about this cloud? That cloud over there is a picture of Sweet Bubbles. Isn't it? Huh? Huh? Petrie: Ooh! Me see it. Spike: Uh-huh! Chomper: You're turn, Ruby. What do you see? Ruby: Well... I see... Something that is flying through the sky and it's... kinda black. Puppy Tusky Husky: Ooh ooh! I see it! And it's got a signal. Puppy Bull Dog: I know that black thing. It's a Batter rang! Puppy Tail Terrier: A batter rang belongs to Bat Hound. And there he is! Littlefoot: Huh? Where? (Gets up and saw that Ace the Bat Hound was here all along as the batter rang tracker comes back to his mouth and Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby got up and saw him and so did The Pup Star Patrol) Puppy Krypto: It is him! (They all went to see what Ace is doing in the Great Valley) Cera: Whoa. Littlefoot: Who... are you? Ace: (Looked at Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby and puts away the batter rang tracker inside his collar and introduced himself) Ace the Bat Hound. At your service. Petrie: You Ace the Bat Hound? Ducky: Krypto has told us much about you. You're Batman's pet. Ace: It's... Partner. Some people say pet. I use to be his partner. Chomper: Sorry. I thought it might be interesting to see who you are and where you came from. Ace: (Passed by) I came from the city of Gotham. My hometown. Ruby: So... what brings you to the Great Valley? Ace: Trouble. Batman's enemy the Joker has two pet hyenas. Have you seen Bud and Lou anywhere? They have been sucked inside the gateway to your world. Cera: Actually no. We haven't seen them. I'll believe it when I see it. Puppy Krypto: Ace here is the great detective. Puppy Hot Dog: And a good hero. Puppy Bull Dog: He throws things. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: He's signal. Puppy Brainy Barker: I'll say that you dinosaurs will get to know him if you join him on his adventures. Puppy Tusky Husky: Yeah yeah. Become seven detectives like him. Puppy Tail Terrier: I gotta say teaming up with him doesn't feel like that easy. Littlefoot: Sure. We'll be able to do whatever Bat Hound says. Chomper: All right! We're going on the adventure with Bat Hound! Song: "Adventuring" Spike: (Singing) Bah-bah-bah-bah, bah-bah-bah-bah. Ducky: (Singing) Adventuring, Adventuring. Spike: (Singing) Bah-bah-bah-bah, bah-bah. Ducky: (Singing) With Ace the Bat Hound. Cera: (Singing) You really think that we can find this Bud and Lou who are the Hyenas? How 'bout those rocks or big tree stumps? Petrie: (Singing) And what if he does things alone? Littlefoot: (Singing) Don't make a fuss. Ruby: (Singing) I know that Ace does things himself. Chomper: (Singing) Those two hyenas have got to go. Ruby: (Singing) You'll never know. Unless you go. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) So if we go adventuring. Spike: (Singing) Bah-bah-bah-bah. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) We all agree. We're gonna go detectiving somehow. We want to go adventuring right now!! We want to go adventuring now!! (Song ends) Ace: (Heard somebody singing) Did I hear your... Dino friends singing? Puppy Krypto: We all do. It's all part of their adventures in the Great Valley. And ours is using our powers and stopping lots of bad guys like Red Claw himself. Ace: I don't sing. I'm a hero. Cera: We want to help you find this Bud and Lou characters. Whoever they are. Ruby: They're Hyenas who laughs a lot and their furs are red and has black spots all over. Ace: I suppose I could team up with you dinosaurs once. Ducky: Oh good. We're gonna make a great team together. Yup, yup, yup! Spike: Eh! Ace: Come on, we got hyenas to find. (And off they went to go find Bud and Lou where we cut to them getting out of the portal as they are in Threehorn Peek) Lou: Man what he says about changing history to the pass, he wasn't kidding. Bud: Yeah? Well I say that wasn't funny to us hyenas. He will pay for sending us to that place filled with dinosaurs. Lou: Hey, look over there. Bud: Uhh... Are those...? (He and Lou saw the two egg nappers whose names are Ozzy and Strut coming by this way toward them) Ozzy: Alright you strangers. We saw your portal from the fifth dimension. Just who in the Great Valley are you two? Bud: Glad you asked. I'm Bud. He's Lou. We're Hyenas. Ozzy: Hyenas? What kind of a specie is that? Strut: I dunno, dear brother. They sure are kinda funny if you ask me all of a sudden. (Eats his food which is grass) Ozzy: Knock it off, Strut. How many times have I told you? We're egg nappers not vegetarians. Lou: So you're the egg nappers of this here Great Valley? Ozzy: That is correct. The only thing we were after is eggs! No matter how hard we try, they always started to hatch right in front of us. That dinner comes first. Strut: There baby dinosaurs in there you know. Bud: Psst, hey, Lou. Do you have a minute? Lou: (He and Bud huddled up) What is it, Bud? Bud: I'd say we team up with these guys just in case. It's the easy way once we get rid of Brat Hound who send us all here in the first place. Lou: Hey, yeah. Good idea and thinking, Bud. Ozzy: Well... what's your decision? Lou: (Now to the Egg Nappers; Ozzy and Strut) Egg Nappers, you got yourselves a deal. Bud: Although we have to join you for a very short time. Once we fooled everybody else. Then we'll see who gets the last laugh. Strut: Deal. (He shook on Bud's paw as the scene fades to black. Fade back to where the scene changes to The Mysterious Beyond and Red Claw saw somebody who was a dog with the black mask on who is Ace the Bat Hound coming this way along with the Prehistoric Pals and The Pup Star Patrol) Red Claw: Screech! Thud! Who is this black masked dog who came to this world along with... The Super Puppies? Screech: It is Bat Hound, Sir. His name is Ace. And he lived in the city in the place called Gotham City. Thud: What should we do with him and the Super Puppies, Red Claw? Red Claw: Deal with them. I want all units of Sharpteeth Flyers bringing this Bat Hound Character to me that way he'll never escape my security traps. Screech: Sending all Sharpteeth Flyers to track him down, Sir. (All the Sharpteeth Flyers fly all the way to track and hunt for Ace the Bat Hound as we cut back to him, The Pup Star Patrol and the Prehistoric Pals searching for Bud and Lou) Ace: All right. The cost is clear. My batter rang tracker tracks everything in sight of seeing things who are dangerous around here. Chomper: And we've got Sky Color Stones for the Super Puppies to power up with just in case we run into Red Claw's Sharpteeth army. Ace: Just who exactly is Red Claw? Ruby: He's the biggest, scariest and meanest sharptooth of all. Ducky: He's big and we are only little. And it's not fun being little at this size. Cera: Do not take him on. He'll eat you alive if I'll be able to see it when I believe it. Petrie: We do not want to let it happened. Littlefoot: We better focus on finding the two hyenas. I bet they're coming here to The Mysterious Beyond of where we are right now. Puppy Krypto: Let's be mondo careful. (So they went on and on. Then we cut to Ozzy, Strut, Bud and Lou at the other side part of The Mysterious Beyond) Strut: Do you see what I see, Ozzy, dear brother? Ozzy: The kids! And who are those dogs we see? Lou: Those puppies? They call themselves The Pup Star Patrol. Bud: And there's Brat Hound. Looks like we've got them all now. Lou: Yeah. Come on. It is payback time! (He and Bud run up ahead as they spotted The Prehistoric Pals, The Pup Star Patrol and Ace the Bat Hound) Bud: Ha ha! We got you now! Ace: The Joker's Hyenas. Cera: So that's Bud and Lou huh? Lou: It is payback time for sending us all here in this world for you dogs! Puppy Brainy Barker: Bud and Lou, This isn't the time for us to be battling it out on each other. It is Red Claw we're going after. If we don't work together as a team things will get dangerous here in Great Valley. Bud: Oh is that so? You'll have to catch us all first because we're not alone! We brought along our own partners to deal with ya! Lou: Ozzy! Strut! Ozzy: (He and Strut came walking by) Surprise, Surprise kiddies! Chomper: (Gasps) Ruby: Ozzy and Strut! Ducky: Egg nappers! Ozzy: Aw, just the gang of seven kids we're looking for. We liked you better when you were eggs for dinner. After all that's what we use to do, kids. We are going to get rid of you once and for all. Chomper: Not if I can help it. (Walks toward Ozzy and Strut as he roars very loudly) Ozzy and Strut: (Laughing) Strut: Is that gonna scare us off? We're not even running off scared. Sharpteeth Flyers: Squawks!!!!!! (They all swooped down right behind The Pup Star Patrol, the Prehistoric Pals and Ace the Bat Hound to where they are all standing as they looked behind themselves by turning around) All the Sharpteeth: (Stomping toward them) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! Ozzy and Strut: Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-SHARPTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs away and so did Bud and Lou) Bud and Lou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Screaming and running for their lives) Puppy Hot Dog: Again with the screaming? Puppy Krypto: No problem! We'll deal with these Super sized Sharpteeth! (He and the other six super puppies took out the Sky Color Stones and give them the boost to power up and took on all the Sharpteeth themselves with their superpowers as Ace the Bat Hound does his thing by hitting the Sharpteeth Flyers with his bum and throws the Batter rang at all the Sharpteeth Flyers then we moved to where the Prehistoric Pals and Bud and Lou are hiding very scared of Sharpteeth army) Bud: What's that they said about taking on Red Claw? Lou: Working together? That's what they said. (Then those Belly Draggers came by and spotted the Prehistoric Pals and Bud and Lou that got them all scared with their roars as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where the Prehistoric Pals, Bud and Lou are about to be eaten by the Belly Draggers) Lou: OK we believe ya! We're gonna be good. We're gonna be good. Bud: Please have mercy on eating on us! Belly Draggers: ROARS!!!!!! Puppy Krypto: Hang on tight, Prehistoric Pals! (Flies toward the Belly Draggers by swooping in and using his Heat Vision on all the Belly Draggers) Belly Draggers: (Runs off scared by that attack) Puppy Brainy Barker: Way past cool, Krypto! Puppy Krypto: Thank you! Thank you! Puppy Hot Dog: Did I hear that Bud and Lou say we're gonna be good? Puppy Bull Dog: That doesn't sound like the real Bud and Lou we use to remember, governor. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Yet, I say we should let them join the good side. Puppy Tusky Husky: Yeah. Yeah. Puppy Tail Terrier: Yes! Let's! Ace: Join them? Why? Chomper: You saw the way they have seen those scary dinosaurs their size, Ace. Bud: Please, Ace. Spare us the troubles. We'll join you for now. We're sorry for everything we commit. Ace: Music to my ears. Puppy Krypto: Ace, take Bud and Lou somewhere safe where they can't do any harm. We'll take care of those Sharpteeth! Ace: With pleasure. (He took Bud and Lou somewhere safe where they can't do any harm like the Great Valley of course) Puppy Krypto: Spin and wind time! (Pulls out the Sky Color Stones and powers up and so does the other six Super Puppies as they all took down all the Sharpteeth army even the Sharpteeth Flyers) Cera: Whoo-hoo! That's our Super Puppies. Ducky: Give them the puncher! Petrie: Super Puppies heroes! Spike: Heh heh heh. (Cut to Red Claw who saw all the Sharpteeth who are down) Red Claw: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! NO! NO! NO! I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEATING THEM!!! ALL SHARPTEETH UNITS RETREAT!!! (All the Sharpteeth does so as they run away) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Puppy Brainy Barker: Now let's go back to the Great Valley and celebrate with Bud and Lou's good relationship! (Now we cut back to the Great Valley where Bud and Lou saw bigger dinosaurs who are really the grownup dinosaurs of Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby's families) Grandpa Longneck: We decided to let Bud and Lou join the Great Valley with love and peace and good relationship from now on. Topsy: Two hyenas equal a mangy mutt with a black mask on who was very serious and had no feelings. Oh drat it all. But I still don't like puppies and kittens. They are still nothing but trouble. Mama Swimmer: Ducky, Spike, Cera, Petrie, Ruby, Chomper and Littlefoot. Did you and your friends the Super Puppies foiled Red Claw's plans in the Mysterious Beyond again? Petrie's Mother: (Sighs) Now look. We need to protect you from any sharpteeth you kids are scared of. Ace: Are they always like this? Cera: Don't ask. Bud and Lou: (Sighs) Lou: Joined by the good guys. huh, Bud. Bud: I wouldn't say less. (End the episode by fading to black) THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts